my dear butler
by luna-chan143
Summary: amor sincero entre un mayordomo y su ama
1. Chapter 1

**Mi querido mayordomo **

**Por: luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles **

**Hoooolis a todos los que leen esta historia una loca idea que se me ocurrió de repente sobre mi pareja favorita de Shaman King esto es un MarcoxAnna ok**

**Recuerden Shaman King no es de mi propiedad lastima solo para aclarar XD **

**Capitulo: 1**

_**Los disparos hacían eco en el callejón la joven pareja buscaba desesperadamente huir de lo que sería una muerte segura el hombre rubio se detuvo para solo disparar hacia sus perseguidores pero las balas ninguna acertó-tu vuelve aquí maldito-grito un hombre disparando una bala le rozo el hombro a lo que la mujer amplio los ojos en miedo-fausto no-estaba por acercarse a verlo cuando este grito-no Eliza quédate hay –las ráfagas de balas no tardaron en llegar fausto corrió a esconderse tras el contenedor de basura solo volteando a ver preocupado a su esposa que aferraba protegiéndola entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija no podía rendirse tenía que proteger a esas dos cosas importantes para el tomo una decisión**_

_**-Eliza toma a Anna y salgan de aquí-la rubia se alarmo por su petición negó repetidas veces-no fausto no te dejare piensa en Anna ella te necesita a su padre-grito por encima del ruido de las balas al chocar contra el metal-porque pienso en nuestra hija es que voy a hacer esto tu sabes que es por su bien-miro a la pequeña niña de cabello rubio vainilla con los pequeños ojos inocentes negros mirándolos asustada la mujer apretó los puños tragándose el nudo en la garganta**_

_**-está bien vamos Anna-aprovechando la oportunidad la cargo en los brazos y salió dejando atrás a el amor de su vida que luchaba con todo lo que tenía.**_

_**Eliza Corrió por las calles deshabitadas buscando huir de ese destino cruel que no pensó dejarla escapar por que sus perseguidores ya la habían alcanzado ahogo las lágrimas que empezaban a gotear de sus ojos cuando entendió que su esposo había perecido**_

_**Entraron a una de esas casas abandonadas subiendo las escaleras chirriantes se encerró en esa habitación donde el único mueble era un closet viejo-Anna quédate aquí no agás ruido-metiéndola en él se dio la vuelta había llegado la hora saco de entre su vestido una pistola de plata pulida con una X en el mango la cual sostuvo entre sus manos con firmeza algo totalmente contradictorio con lo que sentía miedo adrenalina odio por estos hombres que habían pisoteado su felicidad pero aun así no vacilo solo rezaba que se encargaran de su pequeña hija en su nombre**_

_**Adentro del mueble la niña rubia Escucho un portazo y luego disparos solo una palabra fue capaz de pronunciar**_

_**-okasan otousan!-**_

Vino luego la oscuridad

Escuche un sonido amortiguado por algún objeto mire de entre las sabanas mi bolso en el suelo de donde venía el sonido suspire mientras me estiraba a tomarlo mire el nombre familiar en la pantalla

-que pasa Lizerg-

Dije algo molesta porque que debía hacer para poder dormir tranquilamente escuche una risa

-Anna aun no te levantas se suponía que debías estar en el aeropuerto temprano-

Puse los ojos en blanco que despistado amigo tenía yo ya había llegado a Japón pero me había quedado en un hotel apenas llega era tarde y no tenía ánimos de conducir hasta funbari ho como para tomar el jet de mi abuelo solo que no se los dije para que no mandaran a mi mayordomo personal tamurazaki midori a buscarme no necesitaba una segunda sombra

-tranquilo ya llegare…pero dime que pasa-

Dije levantándome de la cama yendo a asomarme por la ventana de la suite hacia la ciudad de Tokio

-tu abuela está furiosa se suponía que tu hora de llegada era hace dos horas-

Él se oía preocupado suspire otra vez

-ya llegare me voy a tomar el jet de la compañía-

El hizo un sonido sorprendido

-cuando llegaste a Japón-

Me fui a tomar mis cosas metiéndolas como pude en mi pequeña maleta

-ayer-

Me despeje el móvil de la oreja un momento para cerrar la cremallera

-qué y por qué no tomaste el jet anoche-

Me regaño yo solo continúe poniendo los ojos

-estaba cansada pero ya tranquilo ya voy en camino-

Antes de que dijera algo mas colgué me puse los zapatos acomode un poco mi cabello y mi ropa Salí a él casillo jalando mi maleta de ruedas ignorando a las muchas personas de servicio que me daban un saludo de buenos días con una sonrisa sincera

-señorita asakura buenos días-

El gerente del hotel un hombre regordeta con poco cabello en su cabeza acudió presuroso a saludarme apenas me viera entrar en recepción

-no tan buenos-

Se esfumo su sonrisa

-algo no le agrado de su estancia en este humilde hotel señorita-

Levante la ceja por donde comenzar

-bueno la verdad la decoración es espantosa y el pésimo servicio es algo que arruinaron mi noche pero bueno me voy-

Me fui derecho a la recepción a regresar mi llave estaba por salir a mi auto en el que llegue la noche anterior pero los empleados del balletparking me abrieron amablemente la puerta del hotel y la puerta de mi auto yo solo suspire pobretones dijo mi interior con desprecio

Subí a mi auto encendí el motor y me dirigí al aeropuerto privado de mi familia.

**000w000**

El auto color azul se fue directamente al aeropuerto donde un hombre de cabello café y gafas de montura negra esperaba desesperado su llegada el hombre llamado Tamurasaki Midori tenía la mirada un momento en el reloj en la pared a su derecha y en la entrada de dicho lugar

Suspiro por al menos por cuarta vez porque siempre le tenían que pasar estas cosas a el

-casi nueve y media-

Murmuro exasperado explícitamente la señora Kino le había pedido que viniera a recoger a su nieta a el aeropuerto para asegurarse tomara directamente el primer vuelo a funbari y no se desviara más en esas supuestas vacaciones que tomo

Pero esta aun no llegaba definitivamente la culpa caería sobre el como siempre

-Que tanto ases hay-

Volteo a ver a la rubia que gracias a dios entraba por la puerta cargando sus maletas el suspiro aliviado ya que su trabajo estaría a salvo por un tiempo

-mis maletas no se cargaran solas-

Soltando las maletas le ordeno fuese el quien las cargara Tamurasaki solo asintió tomo las maletas y la siguió a abordar el jet privado que ya los esperaba

Anna en todo el viaje se quedó mirando la ventana odiaba admitirlo pero extrañaba en parte su vida en funbari donde tenía la vida relajada de una joven heredera millonaria

En todo el tiempo que estuvo quedándose en parís echaba de menos las salidas con sus amigas a los clubs nocturnos de la ciudad y las tonterías de los amigos de su primo yho

Pero lo que si no extraño nada fue el trabajo pesado como la única nieta de su difunto abuelo yhoumei el dueño original de todo lo que tuviese el nombre asakura

-señorita Anna su abuela le tiene preparada una pequeña reunión para celebrar su llegada-

Anna volteo a ver a su mayordomo personal para luego suspirar

-lo supuse-

Regreso a ver el paisaje de nubes y aves que pasaban cerca de su ventanilla

**000w000**

En una misma situación estaba el rubio ojiazul que miraba distraído el techo del avión ya cansado de ver por la ventana

Horas de viaje tuvieron sus repercusiones en él estaba cansado y de mal humor anciana llegar ya a esa ciudad donde al parecer su presencia era esencial

No paraba de preguntarse qué podía a ver pasado para que precisamente ella lo mandara traer hasta esta ciudad llamada funbari

Se ajustó sus gafas sueltas cuando escucho que el capitán del avión dijo a su tripulación que acababan de aterrizar

Se levantó de su lugar tomo su maleta y salió al aeropuerto

**000w000**

_Esperando a que Tamurasaki terminara de bajar todas mis maletas estaba viendo con curiosidad el aterrizar del avión comercial en la pista vecina luego a la multitud de gente salir era como ver las hormigas salir del hormiguero era algo curioso_

_-señorita quizás quiera irse primero el señor Boris ya la espera-_

_Fruncí el ceño porque está el aquí pensé mirando hacia la multitud de gente en el aeropuerto lo alcance a reconocer hay parado lo más lejos de la gente con sus dos guarda espaldas a cada lado cabe mencionar que Boris es un famoso empresario es dueño de la empresa hermana __**"tepes corp"**_ que al igual que la nuestra es dedicada al diseño de ropa zapatos etc.

Suspire que estaba pensando cuando acepte salir con él un par de veces definitivamente acabe arrepintiéndome cuando el iba diciendo por ahí que yo era su novia.

Sin ser vista me perdí entre la gente mi escape iba bien pero de la nada salió el hombre con el que termine tropezando yo claro me lleve la peor parte porque yo acabe en el suelo con el encima mío

**000w000**

En la parte más lejos de la multitud el hombre rubio cenizo ojiverde miraba el reloj impaciente él era un hombre muy ocupado no tenía tiempo para esto

-joven Boris-

El mayordomo Tamurasaki iba llegando con las maletas

-donde esta Anna-

El pobre palideció el había cometido un error

-ella no está aquí?-

Boris negó un par de veces

-la dejaste venir sola-

Tamurasaki asintió a lo que Boris solo trono los dedos captando la atención de sus guarda espaldas

-busquen a Anna-

Los dos tipos fornidos asintieron fueron a buscar entre la gente

Anna los alcanzo a ver maldijo interiormente su mala suerte porque este tipo se tenía que venir a meter en su camino

-señorita Anna-

Empezaron a gritar los dos hombres cansados de buscar Anna miro a el hombre rubio que empezaba a levantarse ella entro en pánico un momento para después se encendiera una pequeña bombilla imaginaria en su cabeza tal vez esto venia en su ayuda

-oye-

El rubio protesto cuando Anna para cubrirse de los guarda espaldas se abrazó a él murmurando cosas como que alegría de verte

Marco estaba más que confundido por la actitud de la joven intentaba poner distancia entre ellos pero ella seguía recia en alegarse

-vamos aguanta un poco-

Le susurro ella pendiente del hombre rubio cenizo cuando los vio salir a buscarla afuera soltó a Marco

Le entrego los lentes de este que habían caído lado de su cabeza

-gracias-

Tomando sus maletas del suelo salió corriendo por la puerta

Marco se quedó hay sin saber que había pasado exactamente tomo sus maletas y siguió su camino ya estaba retrasado.

Se fue a tomar un taxi que lo llevo a el edificio pequeño colorido en un rincón de la ciudad miro la estructura vieja un momento cuanto tiempo había estado fuera varios años fijo mientras accionaba la perilla y empujaba la puerta

-Marco valla que buen que llegas-

La mujer en lo alto de las escaleras dijo en cuanto vio su llegada le sonrió levemente

-es bueno estar de regreso señora goldva-

Comento dejando la maleta en el piso

-que el jefe está aquí-

El castaño paso por la puerta en la pared con una mujer rubia siguiéndolo

-valla pensé que jamás regresarías Marco-

Larch se cruzó de brazos Menee le golpeo las costillas con el codo cuando escucho el comentario impertinente de parte de su compañero el cual solo se percató de lo que había hecho cuando esta le envió una mirada de advertencia

-los demás están esperándote también –

Goldva dijo señalándole la puerta que daba a un gran escándalo él fue hacia hay y efectivamente encontró un gran escándalo que solo se calmó cuando los demás involucrados fueron conscientes de su presencia

Suspiro había tanto que hacer

**000w000**

Caminando sin saber aparentemente a donde dirigirse Anna se detuvo un rato a descansar pensaba que se había librado de Boris por fin pero cuando noto la sombra de el gran auto que le tapaba el sol suspiro como es que la había encontrado tan rápido

-vamos tu abuela te está esperando-

Con algo de brusquedad le tomo la mano obligándola casi a subir para cuando llegaron una fiesta de bienvenida la recibió ella reconoció inmediatamente a sus amigas pirika y tamao que alegres pidieron saber sobre los detalles de su viaje

-Anita que bueno que llegas-

Su primo yho le fue a dar un fuerte abrazo

-como te fue-

Manta el mejor amigo de su primo le pregunto sonriendo también

-nada difícil la verdad-

Anna volteo a ver a él peliverde que le toco el hombro

-valla hasta que llegas-

Dijo el con reproche

-la abuela te estuvo ataviando verdad-

El joven ingles asintió para luego suspirar de solo recordar los asfixiantes minutos que tuvo que pasar le daban ganas de empezar a exigirle a su amiga un aumento ya que él era el vice presidente de la casa de modas "tear" una pequeña casa de modas propiedad de asakura corp

-se la paso revisando el trabajo criticando y juzgando a todo momento –

Anna rodo los ojos mientras tomaba de la mesa una copa de champaña

-seguramente comparo mis logros con los de mi prima verdad-

Lizerg asintió la palabra "he visto mejores" no paro de ser repetida

-pero bueno como te fue pudiste sacar algo-

Asintiendo Anna le susurró al oído

-los nuevos diseños están en mi maleta-

Lizerg sonrió no se esperaba menos

-oye Anna tienes que contarnos todo sobre tu viaje-

Pirika pidió por segunda vez esa noche jalando a la pelirosa que estaba tratando de armarse de valor para hablar con uno de los gemelos asakura

-si es para subirlo a tu blog olvídalo-

Pirika hiso un gesto de decepción

-pero vamos amiga eres una figura pública la imagen de asakura corp la gente hay afuera se muere por saber sobre ti-

Saco su pequeña cámara rosa

-yo creo que no-

Anna dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su copa

-y sobre tu viaje que tal-

Tamao pidió con una sonrisa

-nada extraordinario lo de siempre-

Pirika suspiro

-al menos conociste a alguien no se algún europeo-

Tamaño codeo a su amiga

-pirika Anna ya tiene un novio no tiene por qué buscar algo a si-

Anna miro mal a su amiga rosa que solo trago grueso había cometido un error al decir eso

-él no es mi novio-

Refiriéndose al rubio cenizo que apenas llego se pegó a la anciana rodeada de gente Anna dio un suspiro nada como estar en casa pensó…

_**Y fin del primer capítulo gracias por leer no se olviden comentar al final **_

_****Onegai****_

_**Mi vanidad y yo se los agradecería mucho **_


	2. Chapter 2

**My querido mayordomo**

**Por: luna chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles**

**Capitulo: 2**

**Después del regreso**

Desde que Marco llegara a funbari puso a muchos de sus solados en orden los cuales pagaron el precio de haber vivido tanto tiempo una vida perezosa olvidando las costumbres a las que estaba adaptado dicho rubio

Levantarse temprano fue algo que resintieron todos aunque no dijeron palabra alguna para quejarse a excepción de Larch que fue duramente castigado como muestra y advertencia para los demás que no querían acabar corriendo cien veces el terreno atrás de la casona

Goldva fue la más sorprendía por la rapidez con la que su mano derecha en esto de hacer justicia puso las cosas en orden

-oye Marco que aras ahora que llegaste a funbari-

La mujer mayor pregunto ya que todos se habían ido a sus respectivos trabajos esos que obtuvieron para apoyarla financieramente

-supongo que ayudarla con los gastos-

Dijo el de pie en las escaleras cruzado de brazos impasible

-pero como no has podido conseguir empleo desde ayer-

Goldva dijo algo preocupada por su situación pero luego recordó a alguien que le seria de ayuda

-pero espera yo tengo el trabajo perfecto-

Marco levanto una ceja no sabía por qué pero desconfiaba de la mujer mayor sonriente

**000w000**

En la mansión asakura las mucamas miraban las grandes puertas dobles francesas en el fondo del pasillo

-vamos una tendrá que ir a despertarla-

Dijo una detrás del florero sobre el pedestal de mármol

-por qué no le pedimos al mayordomo midori que lo haga-

Sugirió otra

-la señora Kino lo mando a algún encargo-

Las tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo no sabían que hacer le tenían miedo a el carácter explosivo de Anna si iban y la despertaban corrían el riesgo de ser despedidas

-que están haciendo?-

Hay en la puerta estaba Anna aun en su pijama mirándolas irritada por todo el escándalo que hacían mismo que la acabo despertando

-señorita su abuela dice que el desayuno está servido-

Las tres dijeron Anna solo suspiro

-díganle que ya bajo-

Cerro la puerta tras ella se sentó en su cama destendida miro la hora 9:30 decía su pequeño reloj ella tenía una reunión con su gente de trabajo les tenía que pasar los nuevos diseños para que empezaran a coser y dar forma

Se fue a él gran closet en una esquina de su habitación sacando algo decente para después meterse al baño a cambiarse

Tiempo más tarde bajo al comedor donde su abuela era la única ocupante en la gran y larga mesa

-buenos días abuela-

Saludo tomando asiento desplegando la servilleta en su regazo

-te levantaste algo tarde-

Su abuela dijo con voz estricta causando que Anna tomara con más fuerza el tenedor de plata empezó a comer su desayuno sin decir nada mas

-donde esta Tamurasaki-

Pregunto cuando no lo vio por ningún lado

-la señora Kino lo mando a hacer un mandado-

Le dijo el otro mayordomo ella solo suspiro él era a veces tan incompetente como su mayordomo personal

Tomo las llaves del plato sobre el mueble junto a la puerta

-que tenga un buen día señorita-

Se despido el portero mientras accionaba el botón que abría las puertas de barrotes de metal Anna se fue a el edificio pequeño que estaba a unos kilómetros de la mansión

_**Anna pov**_

_**Tenía prisa por llegar a la empresa ya estaba llegando tarde para la reunión que había fijado con todos mire a el frente mientras escuchaba la radio una canción que era de mis favorita fever de cascada**_

_Yo no soy una reina de belleza__  
__Viajar en una limusina__  
__Soy una chica pero no me dicen "Baby,__¿Quién el f ** k es VIP?__  
__Nunca vivi en el lujo__  
__No me importa lo que sólo me llaman loco__  
__¿Puedes dar hacia fuera?__No deje que acaba de tomar el límite__  
__Mírame niño que da vueltas alrededor de este tiempo__  
__Silencio, silencio, corriendo a la noche, me siento viva_

_**Al final cuando pase al frente del auto que me estorbaba el paso continúe a tararear la canción**_

_Simplemente no puedo conseguir bastante cuando estoy contigo__  
__"Porque tu fiebre me hace sentir tan bien__  
__Sube muchacho que hacer su movimiento__  
__Ver Me estoy quemando, pero se siente tan bien__¿Eres fanático cuando estoy contigo__  
__¿Tienes fiebre, pero se siente tan bien__  
__Sube bebé a hacer su mudanza__  
__Keep me quema porque se siente tan bien__Yo no necesito ningún superhombre__  
__Tratando de decirme lo que soy__  
__Saber que es todo un volviendo loco__Nada es seguro__  
__No puedo aguantar esto más__  
__Todo lo que quiero es sí o no bebe__  
__¿Puedes dar hacia fuera?_

_**Tamborileando mis dedos en el volante continúe a cantar sin importarme los autos que tenían prisa por llegar a sus destinos**_

_No deje que acaba de tomar el límite__  
__Mírame niño que da vueltas alrededor de este tiempo__  
__Silencio, silencio, corriendo a la noche, siento viva__Simplemente no puedo conseguir bastante cuando estoy contigo__  
__"Porque tu fiebre me hace sentir bien__  
__Sube muchacho que hacer su movimiento__  
__Ver Me estoy quemando, pero se siente tan bien__¿Eres fanático cuando estoy contigo__  
__¿Tienes fiebre, pero se siente tan bien__  
__Sube bebé a hacer su mudanza__  
__Keep me quema porque se siente tan bien__Hace tanto calor - Hazlo, hazlo muy bien__  
__No se puede parar - ¡Hazlo, hazlo muy bien__  
__Hace tanto calor - Hazlo, hazlo muy bien__  
__No se puede parar - ¡Hazlo, hazlo muy bien__Hace tanto calor - Hazlo, hazlo muy bien__  
__Baby, tienes fiebre__  
__No se puede parar - ¡Hazlo, hazlo muy bien__  
__Baby, tienes fiebre__  
__Hace tanto calor - Hazlo, hazlo muy bien__  
__Baby, tienes fiebre__  
__No se puede parar__Simplemente no puedo conseguir bastante cuando estoy contigo__  
__"Porque tu fiebre me hace sentir bien__  
__Sube muchacho que hacer su movimiento__  
__Ver Me estoy quemando, pero se siente tan bien__¿Eres fanático cuando estoy contigo__  
__Tienes fiebre, pero se siente tan bien__  
__Sube bebé a hacer su mudanza__  
__Keep me quema porque se siente tan bien_

_**El auto color negro se puso frente a mí de repente pise el freno que podía querer ese hombre**_

_**Fin pov**_

Del auto bajo una salchicha bueno literalmente un hombre disfrazado de hot dog Anna levanto una ceja que cosa tan extraña estaba viendo

El golpeo la ventana para que ella bajara el cristal

Anna se le quedo mirando un momento esperando a que dijera algo

-por qué conduces tan imprudente-

Le dijo a lo que Anna levanto una sega que era el policía de transito

-pudiste causar un accidente-

Ella por reflejo volteo a ver atrás pero no había nada parecido a un accidente grave miro al hombre vestido de comida saco su chequera y arrancando un par de ellos se los ofreció pero el después de un momento de mirarlos no los tomo esto Anna lo tomo como que no era suficiente un par mas ahora el hombre en el traje tenía una gran cantidad de dinero pero aun así seguía en la misma posición

Mirando de soslayo el reloj Anna rodo los ojos no tenía tiempo para esto arrogándole los papeles valiosos piso el acelerador dejando al hot dog recogiendo los papeles este al ponerse de pie negó había cada persona mal educada en la ciudad regreso a su auto donde pudo quitarse la cabeza del traje estaba tremendamente cliente a dentro

Sonó su teléfono celular en la guantera del auto el después de acomodarse las gafas él lo tomo viendo el nombre en la pantalla

-Marco que paso estas llegando tarde para tu primer día de trabajo-

El pobre rubio se lamentaba interiormente no debió aceptar que goldva le consiguiera un empleo ahora estaba atrapado en esto

-voy para allá señora goldva-

Dijo el colgando encendiendo su auto estaba por ponerlo en marcha cuando en su campo visual entro los cheques que había arrogado en el asiento de copiloto que iba a hacer con estos

_**Anna pov**_

_**Caminando por las escaleras del edificio a toda prisa por que el elevador estaba en reparaciones maldije mi gran idea de una reunión tan temprano huy por que no tome en cuenta ese habito de levantarme tan tarde**_

_**Cuando finalmente llegue a él gran salón de reuniones todos sus ocupantes voltearon a verme**_

_**-perdón por la tardanza-**_

_**Dije yendo a tomar asiento en la silla vacía en el frente de la larga mesa**_

_**-señorita Anna sobre los balances-**_

_**Mire al hombre de traje**_

_**-hemos registrado una alza en los artículos de la pasada temporada yo creo que sería prudente continuar exhibiéndolos-**_

_**Asentí confiaba en su buen criterio**_

_**-bien la mayoría de ustedes esta ansioso les presente los nuevos diseños bien aquí están-**_

_**Sacando las páginas de papel se las pase para que los vieran más de cerca**_

_**-es importante los diseños estén listos antes del desfile de otoño-**_

_**Otro hombre de la mesa levanto la mano**_

_**-piensa competir con la casa de modas "stars"-**_

_**Asentí esa era mi ambición volver a ganarle a mi prima el título de la mejor casa de modas**_

_**-bien entonces nos retiramos-**_

_**Haciendo reverencia se retiraron de la sala de juntas**_

_**-valla pensé que no llegarías-**_

_**Lizerg desde el otro lado de la sala dijo mientras se acercaba seguido por tamao**_

_**-que paso te retrasaste más de lo usual-**_

_**Me quede mirando el techo de repente recordé a el hombre vestido de hot dog**_

_**-paso algo muy extraño-**_

_**Dije en un suspiro**_

_**-apuesto a que se quedó dormida otra vez mientras conducía-**_

_**Escuche el murmullo de la voz familiar voltee a ver a él peli azulado**_

_**-horo horo que haces aquí aun**_

_**Dicho chico se quedó estático al parecer no esperaba que lo escuchara**_

_**-eto…yo solo vine a pedir la ayuda de tamao-**_

_**La pelirosa asintió**_

_**-es verdad Anna-**_

_**Tamao dijo tratando se salvara el azulado**_

_**-bien entonces a trabajar!-**_

_**Le dije arrogándole a horo horo el adorno de mi mesa como venganza de lo que dijo sobre mí hace un rato él y tamao no tardaron en salir del lugar**_

_**-me pregunto si de verdad te volviste a quedar dormida mientras conducías Anna eso es peligroso-**_

_**Voltee a ver a él peliverde con ojos entornados**_

_**-si ya se mejor me callo-**_

_**Dijo el cerrando la boca de repente**_

_**-nos vemos más tarde-**_

_**Salió ahora el dejándome sola yo solo me quede mirando el monitor en la pared donde estaba el nombre de mi casa de modas "teardrop" ese nombre tenia tantos significados para mí al igual que este edificio que era muy especial para mi**_

_**Mire los papeles sobre la mesa al parecer la casa "stars" nos lleva la delantera en ventas de diseños este año**_

_**Sonó mi móvil mire el nombre en la pantalla antes de contestar**_

_**-que pasa Boris-**_

_**Dije sin ganas**_

_**Fin pov**_

El rubio al otro lado de la línea frunció el ceño por el tono en que la rubia dijo su nombre

-valla parece que alguien está de mal humor-

Se burló mientras se reclinaba en la silla de cuero donde estaba sentado

-pensé en invitarte a comer-

La rubia al otro lado de la línea dio un suspiro antes de contestar de la forma en la que esperaba el rubio cenizo contestara

-si tienes razón mejor en otra ocasión-

Sonrió cuando sintió los brazos alrededor de su torso colgó y se giró a ver a la mujer de cabello azul que le sonreía con coquetería

-otra vez te rechazo mi prima verdad-

Dijo mientras tocaba con el dedo el brazo de Boris que simplemente asintió mientras se inclinaba más cerca de ella

-eso no me importa Kanna-

Ambos terminaron besándose

Anna miro curiosa el teléfono no esperaba que el rubio cenizo aceptara así de fácil una negativa suya suspiro esperaba que ya se estuviera dando por vencido en eso de conquistarla

Se levantó de la mesa y mejor se fue a supervisar el trabajo de todos

Los minutos empezaron a correr ya había llegado la tarde y a Marco no le podía ir peor en su trabajo en primer lugar toda la mañana se la paso entregando volantes a la gente que hacia cao omiso de su presencia

Para la tarde cuando el lugar se llenó de niños hizo todo más insoportable estaba ya de mal humor

Ansiaba ya quitarse ese horrible traje y renunciar miro la hora su turno ya estaba por terminar se dirigió a el baño

Anna y sus amigos que la arrastraron a este lugar iban llegando

-nada como un buen hot dog después de tanto trabajo-

Se regodeaba horo horo a lo que peli morado lo miro con una ceja levantada

-le llamas trabajar a eso que hiciste-

Refiriéndose al desastre que este hiciera en las máquinas de coser Len se burló de horo horo que simplemente frunció el ceño con una venita en la frente

-eso no fue mi culpa-

Se defendió el chico

-verdad pirika-

Ella miro a su hermano mayor sin saber que decir era obvio que él fue el culpable

-bueno-

Horo horo miro mal a su hermana por que tardaba tanto en defenderlo

-es obvio que fue tu culpa-

El chico marrón dijo causando una segunda venita saliera en la nuca del chico

-es verdad tú estabas compitiendo con yho para ver quien cosía más tela-

Manta el más pequeño del grupo se unió a la conversación señalando al castaño con una cascada de lágrimas en el rostro había sido regañado por Anna

-eso se lo descontare de su sueldo-

Anna caminando a la mesa más alejada de todo el bullicio dijo causando el pobre peliazul quedara en shock

Los demás continuaron su camino

-pero que conste que yo gane-

Yho dijo cuándo paso a su lado

En la mesa Anna miraba el menú ya sin mucho apetito nada de lo que leía le apetecía comer

-que pasa güerita aquí no venden ninguna comida gourmet de esas que acostumbras comer-

Chocolove dijo sonriendo tontamente estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero Anna le dio una mirada de advertencia

-si haces una broma te despido-

Con esto él se quedó callado

-ya que ustedes vienen aquí seguido por que no ordenan por nosotras-

Pirika dijo al igual que sus demás amigas indecisas sobre que ordenar los chicos asintieron

Ordenaron por ellas

Cuando les entregaron sus órdenes Anna miro curiosa la cosa sobre su plato ya no tenía hambre mejor se levantó sentía que hacia mal tercio entre las dos parejas en la mesa se fue a el baño a lavarse las manos donde de camino a el choco con la salchicha gigante cuyo disfraz esponjoso la derribo en el suelo

Maldijo otra vez su suerte porque hoy tenía tantos problemas con hombres en disfraz de comida

-ho perdón-

Dijo el hombre después de darse cuenta lo que paso estaba por ayudarla a levantarse pero noto al verla bien que era la misma joven que casi causa un accidente

-tu-

Dijo el causando Anna levantara una ceja

-me conoces-

Pregunto después de levantarse

-claro la misma niña imprudente de la carretera-

Ella lo volteo a ver ofendida por cómo se refirió hacia ella

-quien eres tú?-

Marco el hombre al otro lado del traje se quitó la cabeza de dicha ridícula vestimenta rebelando su atractiva identidad Anna se quedó sin palabras la verdad no se lo esperaba

-toma-

Miro los papeles familiares que él puso en sus manos ella levanto una ceja estaba por replicar pero este se esfumo ella arrugo los papeles que tipo tan mal educado se fue de regreso a la mesa donde solamente encontró al peli azulado y a el marrón bromista

-oye hasta que llegas pensé que tú también nos habías abandonado-

Se quejó horo horo mientas sorbía de su pajilla retorcida

-donde fueron los otros-

Chocolove dejo de jugar con las servilletas

-al parecer a una cita a la árcade del centro comercial-

Ella solo suspiro valla socios tenia se inclinó a tomar su bolso

-oye no te quedaras-

Ella negó no le apetecía gastar su tiempo en sus juegos se detuvo

-donde esta Lizerg-

Los dos chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-en una entrevista para ocupar el puesto vacante en la oficina-

Ella agradeció almenos alguien prudente y responsable estaba en su equipo

Salió a la calle a tomar su auto

En la gran mansión Asakura mientras bebía su te Kino miraba a el mayordomo personal de su nieta Tamurasaki que le contaba cada movimiento que esta había hecho ese era su principal deber servir como vigilante de la única heredera del difunto yhoumei asakura para informar de sus acciones a el prometido de esta ho a su abuela

-insiste un buen trabajo Tamurasaki-

Sacando de su escritorio un par de billetes y se los arrogo a el hombre que después de recogerlos se fue de hay

Kino solo se dedicó a continuar bebiendo su te

-abuela no crees que te tomas muchas molestias con la desconsiderada de mi prima-

Kanna desde el sillón del lado derecho dijo cansada

-ella es heredera de una gran fortuna Kanna-chan hay que vigilar sus pasos-

Kanna puso su mejilla en su mano mientras arrastraba la mirada hacia su abuela

-es lo mismo que dice Boris sabes él está ansioso por casarse con ella-

Kino miro con desaprobación a su nieta

-tú y Boris se siguen viendo-

Kanna sonrió de medio lado

-claro que si ella lo tiene terriblemente abandonado por que no habría de hacerle compañía-

La anciana negó

-entiendes que pasara si Anna se da cuenta de la relación que tienen su prometido y su prima-

Anna ondeo su mano derecha

-claro que no se dará cuenta vuela si no lo hizo antes no lo ara después ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a entrevistar a los aspirantes a el puesto vacante en mi oficina-

Dejando su taza de porcelana sobre el platito Kino asintió

-hao estará ayudándote no?-

Kanna asintió tomo su bolsa y se fue de hay

En el edificio que solían compartir las dos dueñas de las casas de modas "stars" y "teardrop" para los asuntos relacionados a los empleados estaban Lizerg hao y Kanna entrevistando a la multitud de aspirantes al puesto

Hasta ahora ninguno les parecía apto para el trabajo

_**Janne pov **_

_**Removiéndome inquieta en mi lugar esperaba mi turno para entrar a la sala que servía como lujar para entrevistarnos a todas las que pedíamos el puesto como diseñadora de calzado de la casa de modas más afamada de funbari **_

_**Cuando vi salir a la chica que había estado frente a mí con una cara de fracaso supe que no le había ido bien pobre **_

_**La verdad me sentí intimidada pensé en irme de aquí pero no podía le había hecho una promesa a mi abuela de que conseguiría un trabajo para ayudarla con los gastos como los demás protegidos de ella sus soldados "x" como ella los llamaba **_

_**Apreté los puños y tome con mas firmeza los papeles en mis manos eran los diseños de zapatos que yo había creado que tal vez me servirían como buena referencia **_

_**-la siguiente-**_

_**Escuche el llamado di un suspiro y entre a la habitación encontrándome con una gran sorpresa uno de los entrevistadores era el mismo chico que me lleno de agua cuando venía de camino hacia aquí **_

_**-**__**Ohayou gozaimasu-**_

_**Dije mientras tomaba asiento en la silla en el frente de la gran mesa de madera **_

_**-dime niña estos son diseños tuyos-**_

_**Mire un momento las hojas fotocopiadas en la mesa como es que habían sacado esos diseños**_

_**-s….Si-**_

_**Dije incomoda por la mirada que el castaño de cabello largo me daba **_

_**-nosotros como entrevistadores pedimos una copia de tu trabajo-**_

_**Dijo el sonriendo burlonamente **_

_**-estos son bastante buenos pero nada fantásticos la verdad-**_

_**La mujer de cabello azul dijo menospreciando mi trabajo **_

_**-dime dónde has trabajado-**_

_**Yo me quede callada un momento **_

_**-bu…bueno la verdad es mi primera vez en esto-**_

_**El castaño y la mujer de cabello azul se miraron entre si antes de darme una mirada seca **_

_**-no creo que nos sirvas-**_

_**Dijo a si sin más señalándome la puerta yo solo di un suspiro me levante estaba por salir cuando la voz del chico que hasta ahora no había dicho nada me detuvo**_

_**Fin pov **_

Lizerg se levantó llamando a la chica peliblanca

-espera cuál es tu nombre-

Janne miro curiosa y apenada al peliverde

-Janne-

Dijo

-bien pues Janne bienvenida a la casa de modas "teardrop"-

Hao y Kanna fruncieron el ceño cuando él dijo eso

-quiere decir que…..-

Lizerg asintió sonriendo

-quiere decir que yo te contrato-

Janne se vio contagiada por la sonrisa de Lizerg

-gracias-

Dijo ella haciendo reverencia una y otra vez Lizerg solo asintió

-nos vemos mañana entonces Dewa mata-

Saliendo de la habitación dijo como despedida

-Saiyonara-

Murmuro Janne aun sonrojada para después darse cuenta que aún estaba de pie en la puerta salió de hay

Kanna solo aventó el adorno de la mesa a el suelo odiaba que le llevaran la contraria hao solo rodo los ojos antes de gritar

-la siguiente-

Afuera en el aparcamiento Lizerg dio un suspiro mientras subía a su auto tenía mucho que explicarle a Anna acerca de su decisión precipitada de contratar a alguien sin su autorización pero no podía evitarlo

Era obvio que esa chica necesitaba el trabajo él una vez más pensó que esa amabilidad suya era la causa de muchos de sus problemas.

_**Anna pov **_

_**Después de ver salir a Kanna de mi casa note que Tamurasaki una vez más había ido a contarle mis pasos a mi abuela él era un doble cara sirviéndome como mayordomo mientras era un espía de mi abuela **_

_**Bien ya estaba harta ya no quería tener una segunda sombra vigilándome tendría que pensar en una forma más eficaz de deshacerme de Tamurasaki que al parecer no le afectaban mucho mis maltratos hacia su persona **_

_**Una forma de agotar su paciencia que acabe renunciando **_

_**-eso es-**_

_**Dije mientras tomaba mi móvil marque el número de la casa y me escondí tras los matorrales esperando que el contestara**_

_**-hola Tamurasaki necesito recojas unas cosas que olvide en el bote de mi abuela-**_

_**El pareció dudar pero termino asintiendo salió de la casa y se fue en el auto yo Salí después de mi escondite riendo **_

_**-perdón mayordomo-midori pero es el castigo por estar espiándome-**_

_**Murmure mientras me sentaba en la fuente del jardín **_

_**Fin pov **_

Llegando a el bote de la familia asakura que estaba atado a el muelle Tamurasaki entro a el lugar buscando algo pero estaba tan oscuro que era imposible tanteo la pared buscando el interruptor encontró un botón lo pulso pero las luces no se encendieron en vez de eso el motor se encendió el corrió a la planta alta notando que el bote jamás estuvo atado a el muelle

Trago grueso el bote empezó a moverse que iba a hacer él no sabía cómo manejar un barco

Goldva miro al rubio agotado

-le devolviste los cheques enserio-

Marco asintió

-era lo correcto además no es lo que estaba buscando al detener a esa niña-

Dijo el tan serio como siempre

-pero bueno dime que aras ahora que renunciaste al trabajo en ese lugar-

El rubio solo dio un suspiro cansado

-no lo sé-

Ambos escucharon el azoton de la puerta

-abuela excelente noticias tengo el empleo-

Emocionada Janne entro a la cocina goldva solo asintió orgullosa

-sabía que te darían el empleo-

Janne asintió sonriendo pero noto el ambiente algo pesimista

-que pasa –

Pregunto preocupada

-te despidieron de tu trabajo-

Marco asintió

-ya veo que mala suerte pero no te pongas a si ya verás que encontraras el trabajo perfecto-

Marco dio una débil sonrisa la verdad eso no era lo que lo tenía pensativo

-si seguramente será así-

Goldva dijo

En la mesa todos ya reunidos para la cena apenas cruzaban palabra mientras comían el hombre de pie en la puerta miraba sospechosamente a la rubia sonriente en la mesa esa mueca la conocía muy bien era la misma que ponía cuando hacia alguna travesura

-el mayordomo Tamurasaki no está-

Kino pregunto extrañada por la ausencia del hombre volteo a ver a su nieta

-lo enviaste a hacer alguna cosa-

Anna negó

-encargado tae you póngase en contacto con el-

Dicho hombre negó

-es imposible señora el mayordomo midori dejo su móvil en la cocina-

La anciana dio un suspiro porque sentía que su nieta tuvo algo que ver en esto

Más tarde el encargado de todos los mayordomos se acercó a Anna

-la señorita no parece preocupada-

Anna negó

-no veo por qué-

El hombre e quedo mirando lo que veía Anna el retrato familiar

-Tamurasaki se marea fácilmente en los barcos-

Ann rio

-ha ya veo-

Se dio media vuelta y se fue de regreso a su habitación ya era demasiado tarde como para que estuviera despierta hasta tarde

-pobre de el no encargado tae you?-

Dijo para después entrar por las puertas francesas a su habitación

**Y fin del segundo capítulo off valla que quedo largo no? Pero bueno no se olviden de comentar **

**al final **


	3. Chapter 3

**My querido mayordomo**

**Capítulo: 3**

**Destino**

**Hooooola mis queridos lectores gracias por tomarse un rato para leer espero les guste este otro capitulo **

_**Anna pov **_

_Estaba escuchando las noticias en la televisión se armó tremendo escándalo, todo empezó como un reporte de la desaparición del bote de mi abuela y de su mozo de confianza. _

_Tomaron conclusiones rápidas, decían que había sido un robo no faltaron las hordas de uniformados que vinieron a tomar declaración de que no faltaba nada más._

_A media madrugada cambiaron los hechos cambio de un robo a un naufragio en altamar; los rescatistas sacaron a el pobre de Tamurasaki del bote. _

_Para cuando ya había salido el sol todo tembloroso y en un estado lamentable llego el a presentar su renuncia como mi mayordomo personal ,ahora para mala suerte de mi abuela y su ahijado ya no tenía pegado a un vigilante que les contara todas mis acciones. _

_-señorita-_

_Voltee a ver al encargado Chang. _

_-si-_

_El parecía algo molesto y preocupado por mis acciones. _

_-tranquilo yo sobre sobre llevarlos-_

_Le tendí mi tazón medio vacío._

_-quiero más-_

_Asintió tomo mi tazón y lo lleno de arroz._

_-sabe señorita creo que se excedió no cree usted-_

_Mientras volvía a comer escuche lo que me decía ,el que una vez fue el mayordomo de más confianza de mi abuelo; me llamo la atención el movimiento sospechoso de la planta _

_-fuera de aquí váyanse a trabajar!-_

_En minutos las mucamas que se pasaban el rato espiando las conversaciones ajenas salieron corriendo a cumplir sus labores. _

_Me levante de la mesa mire la hora tenía que ir a la oficina por mucho que no quisiera. _

_-que tenga un buen día señorita-_

_Asentí tome mi bolso y Salí al jardín a tomar mi auto ignorando la multitud rabiosa de reporteros en el portón._

_-pobretones- _

_Pensé mientras encendía el motor._

_**Fin pov **_

Los reporteros vieron alejarse el auto de la persona a la que se morían por entrevistar, estaban mirando continuamente a la puerta esperando salieran los demás miembros de la familia;

Kino salió e inmediatamente la atosigaron con múltiples preguntas sobre el accidente que tuvo el mayordomo personal de su nieta

Y como siempre en su ayuda vino su ahijado Boris que a todas las preguntas las respondió con su sonrisa encantadora más falsa que verdadera.

_-fue un accidente lamentable pero tengan por seguro que le indemnizaremos-_

Goldva rodo los ojos esa familia siempre trataba de solucionar todo con dinero

-no cabe duda que ese hombre es la viva obra de Kino-

Dijo mientras cambiaba de canal, en todos la noticia del mayordomo naufrago era lo mismo.

-pobre hombre no?-

Janne dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-escuche que la única que no parece interesada en el asunto es la misma jefa de ese hombre-

Dijo Larch metido en el la conversación.

-la jefa?-

Janne pregunto curiosa.

-es la mujer más rica de funbari la nieta del anterior dueño de las empresas asakura y el rostro mismo de esa marca de ropa-

Denbat dijo mostrándoles a todos la revista más reciente de **"**_**people**_**" **Janne noto que a primera mano parecía una mujer altiva y pretenciosa.

-es verdad no han visto a Marco-

Todos los ahí reunidos voltearon a ver el puesto vacío en la mesa.

-al parecer sigue buscando un trabajo-

Porf murmuro.

-sigue muy empeñado en eso-

Cebin añadió sonriendo.

-eso me recuerda no se les hace tarde para el trabajo-

Todos asintieron se levantaron y salieron a trabajar solo Janne se quedó en la mesa pensativa por la suerte del pobre rubio que no encontraba trabajo.

-Janne no estas llegando tarde a tu primer día de trabajo-

Levanto de repente la cabeza mirando a su abuela para luego asentir, tomo su bolsa y salió de la casa, cuando caminaba por la acera un pensamiento ocupaba su cabeza ell ayudaría a Marco a conseguir un buen trabajo;

Fijo mientras subía al autobús

Anna iba llegando a su edificio notando las miradas extrañas que le daban todos, al parecer habían escuchado las noticias.

-oye Anna sobre lo de…tu mayordomo-

Yho fue el primero en hablar pero se quedó a media frase cuando Anna le dio una mirada.

-sobre mi mayordomo que?-

Yho se sintió incapaz de continuar, le tenía mucho miedo a su prima.

-tú tuviste algo que ver en su accidente-

Len pregunto sin ser intimidado Anna solo asintió.

-LO SABIA!-

Señalo acusadoramente horo horo ganándose Anna lo fulminara con la mirada causando que el corriera a esconderse detrás de su hermana.

-pero porque lo hiciste-

Manta pregunto ,el mismo recomendó a Tamurasaki con la abuela de la rubia lo que significaba que él lo conocía bien.

-porque era un entrometido-

Manta solo bajo la cabeza ella no tenía remedio.

-donde esta Lizerg-

Pregunto cuando no vio por ningún lado a su vicepresidente.

-esta con chocolove revisando unas cosas sobre los nuevos diseños-

Anna miro de soslayo a la puerta para luego a sentir.

-bien todos regresen a trabajar-

Se fue a su oficina.

Más tarde después de verificar todo fuera al pie de la letra de las ordenes de Anna ,Lizerg y chocolove salieron del lugar donde bajo llave se guardaban las piezas de ropa recién echa.

-buenos días-

Ambos voltearon a ver a la joven peligris

-ho buenos días-

Lizerg saludo sonriendo.

-choco love ella es la nueva diseñadora de calzado Janne-

Chocolove le dio una sonrisa como saludo; se inclinó contra el peliverde.

-eres muy valiente al tomar una decisión por encima de Anna-

Murmuro causando Lizerg palideciera de repente.

-ya se lo contare tranquilo-

Dijo con risa nerviosa.

-eso espero porque no quiero ser torturado-

Se alejó dejándolos solos.

-ven te mostrare tu estación de trabajo-

Asintiendo Janne siguió al peliverde donde encontró a otras dos chicas que la miraron curiosas.

-ellas son pirika y tamao diseñadoras de accesorios-

Janne hizo una reverencia como saludo.

-ella es Janne nuestra nueva diseñadora de calzado-

Tamao y pirika dijeron al unísono.

-mucho gusto-

Janne asintió.

-esta es tu lugar de trabajo-

Le señalo la mesa a donde se fue a sentar tamao se acercó al peliverde.

-Anna sabe sobre esto-

Le pregunto el asintió una y otra vez.

-c…claro que si-

Se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a tamao extrañada por su actitud.

En la mansión después de despedir a los reporteros Kino se sentó a tomar él te con Boris.

-no puedo creer que lo hiciera-

Dijo Kino mientras sostenía la taza de porcelana.

-se quedó sin mayordomo-

Boris asintió.

-ve por eso le dijo déjeme poner a su servicio uno de mis guarda espaldas ellos no se dejaran intimidar por ese carácter suyo-

Kino empezó a reconsiderar la idea pero el encargado Chang tomo parte en la conversación.

-debo de oponerme señora el difunto señor yhoumei me encargo ser yo quien escoja los mayordomos de la señorita Anna-

Dejo la tetera en la mesa.

-ahora si me lo permite la señorita me encargo le lleve unas cosas que olvido-

Tomando el cilindro de cartón que descansaba sobre el sofá hizo reverencia y se fue.

Kino frunció el ceño

-él tiene razón mi difunto esposo le encomendó eso, caray parecía que conocía bien a su querida nieta-

Boris solo trono la lengua había perdido su oportunidad.

La tarde empezó a caer sobre la ciudad, Anna se la paso haciendo bocetos en su libreta con un pedazo de carboncillo, el recepcionista que era chocolove se comunicó con ella.

-güerita tienes visitas-

Ella rodo los ojos mientras apachurraba el botón del parlante.

-te dije que no me llames a si chango bananero-

Chocolove dio un suspiro.

-bien jefa alguien la viene a visitar-

Ella detecto la burla en su tono.

-hazlo pasar-

Entrando a la oficina el encargado Chang saludo a la rubia.

-buenas tardes señorita le traje lo que olvido-

Asintiendo Anna tomo el cilindro de papel.

-necesitamos hablar-

Anna levanto una ceja.

-sobre qué?-

El jefe de mayordomos se sentó en la silla al frente del escritorio.

-sobre su próximo mayordomo-

Él dijo serio.

Mientras en el frente del edificio de ladrillos Marco se detuvo sintiendo que se había metido en otro embrollo gracias a goldva.

-tú eres el chico que envió-

Antes de que la mujer mayor terminara la frase asintió, algo avergonzado por el trabajo que le consiguieron.

-bien entonces pasa…-

Lo miro por largo rato

-no tienes cara de animador chico-

Dijo causando el rubio sintiera ganas de renuncia y lo habría hecho pero necesitaba el dinero se recordó una y otra vez "solo era por el dinero".

-pero bueno almenos no eres feo-

Ella rio entrando a el extravagante lugar.

La noche no tardó en aparecer pirika y tamao entraron a la oficina de Anna.

-esta noche no te iras a tu casa amiga-

Pirika dijo mostrándole los pases vip de la discoteca más cool de la ciudad.

-un amigo de mi hermano nos consiguió estos así que vamos los chicos nos esperan en el auto-

Anna levanto una ceja.

-mi auto verdad?-

Ella dijo con ironía era obvio que una vez más habían utilizado sin su permiso su auto.

-es obvio no-

Tamao dijo asintiendo Anna solo suspiro y se paró de su escritorio siguiendo a sus amigas recordándose de cerrar antes de salir.

_**Anna pov **_

_Dije mientras subía al asiento de piloto de mi querido auto deportivo color azul, los chicos dieron un grito emocionado yo solo rodé los ojos y arranque el motor condiciendo a él gran edificio de ladrillos ,note las luces estrambóticas saliendo por las ventanas mal pintadas de blanco _

_Salimos del auto pirika se pegó a Len sin importarle el gesto de disgusto de horo horo por el hecho de que su hermana se fuera con su peor enemigo. _

_Tamao se sonrojo cuando yho le tomo la mano, la verdad me sentí algo patética entre los otros cuatro solteros._

_-oye que no pensaste en invitar a tu prometido Anna-_

_Horo horo se empezó a sentir gracioso._

_-eso es verdad Anna tal vez si lo hubieses invitado no estarías tan…sola-_

_Manta que estaba hasta el momento charlando con Lizerg menciono causando me detuviera de repente. _

_El pobre pequeño rubio solo trago grueso ,lo tome de la cabeza y se lo arroje a esos dos que cayeron como pila de pinos de boliche._

_-y…yo porque güerita-_

_Se quejó chocolove debajo de horo horo que estaba en K.O._

_-parece que te diviertes-_

_Lizerg dijo sonriendo yo volee a fulminarlo con la mirada._

_-vamos entremos-_

_Le dije a lo que el asintió entramos en el interior era un ambiente sofocante luces multicolores, Y un rayo de luz estrambótica que barrió la pista de baile que podía ver desde mi posición, en las escaleras que daban a dicho lugar que estaba al parecer en un sótano de gran tamaño._

_-me voy a una mesa- _

_Le dije al peliverde que al parecer había estado me, él se esfumo como el humo ;que raro pensé mientras me sentaba. _

_-desea ordenar algo señorita-_

_Voltee a ver al mesero para luego ladear la cabeza confundida._

_-acaso no te he visto antes-_

_El hombre se acomodó sus gafas._

_-no lo creó-_

_Yo continúe a insistir._

_-eres ese hombre en el traje de comida-_

_El me miro con molestia, al parecer no era algo que le causaba orgullo._

_-oye piensas ordenar ho no-_

_Mire el meno pedí algo senillo un coctel el levanto una ceja-no crees que eres muy…joven para beber alcohol-_

_Lo fulmine con la mirada._

_-acaso no sabes quién soy.-_

_Para cuando note él se fue a cumplir el pedido._

_-que grosero es ese hombre -_

_Pensé mientras miraba el ambiente, donde se meterían los demás?¨._

_-aquí tienes-_

_Mire la copa y antes de tomarla lo mire de soslayo. _

_-tienes que estar hay de pie todo el tiempo-_

_El solo cerró los ojos un momento._

_-por mucho que yo quiera, no puedo irme la dueña me ordeno servirle señorita-_

_Volee a ver a donde estaba la dueña, era la misma mujer mayor que iba a jugar canasta con mi abuela._

_-ya veo entonces te quedaras aquí sin importar lo mucho que te insista que te vayas-_

_El negó aún hay firme como un árbol._

_-y si te doy una gran cantidad de dinero como propina-_

_Le ofrecí el solo dio un suspiro de fastidio._

_-no perderé mi trabajo por los deseos de una niña mal educada como tu _

_Ma...mal educada me dijo mal educada a mi aaaa que tipo tan odios que se creía pensé mientras movía continuamente el hielo en mi copa, me dedique a tratar de ignorar su presencia algo que no logre ya que no era fácil_**.**

_**Fin pov **_

******unas copas más tarde*****

Anna estaba teniendo problemas con su visión, todo por estar más ocupada tratando de ignorar la presencia de Marco, no se dio cuenta de que tanto alcohol se servía en el copa.

El rubio todo el tiempo estuvo mirando cauteloso a Anna él no estaba muy seguro si fue buena idea darle una botella.

Anna se levantó necesitaba aire fresco ,su almuerzo pugnaba por salir de su cuerpo ,una vez más tomándolo como parte del decorado del lugar paso de largo pero se detuvo ya que sintió movérsele el suelo no estaba segura de donde quedaban las escaleras.

-ho…ho-

Dijo cuándo dio un paso en falso peligrosamente en el borde de las escaleras, Marco acudió en su ayuda tomándola de las manos Anna ya totalmente afectada por el alcohol perdió el conocimiento en brazos de el hombre que no podía sentirse más desafortunado que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ,No podía dejarla hay.

Se la cargo en brazos lo primero era que tomara aire fresco para haber si recobraba la conciencia.

Salió a la calle donde estaba su auto donde la puso en el sofá, pero esta no reacciono del todo el hizo lo segundo fue a esculcar la bolsa de está buscando algún documento que lo ayudara a saber quién era, donde vivía.

-calle norte número 143-

Leyó la tarjetita que encontró a el fondo del bolso color vino, almenos ya sabía dónde vivía ahora el problema era como le explicaría esto a sus familiares, pensó mientras subía a su auto encendió el motor.

A medio viaje Anna despertó de su sueño, miro desconcentrada sus alrededores no vio nada familiar.

-ho no acaso me secuestraron-

Pendo mirando asustada al rubio que parecía no darse cuenta de su despertar.

**_;)_**

En la discoteca Lizerg miraba el fondo de su copa, tenía que decírselo pronto y arriesgarse a la tortura y quizá a perder su empleo.

Tendría que regresar a Inglaterra con sus padres, a trabajar como asistente de su padre que era parte de Scottland yard; la policía inglesa, Dio un suspiro.

-que pasa Lizerg-

Manta a su lado pregunto cuando noto la cara de penumbra que tenía el chico.

-nada-

Dijo este.

-es por Anna verdad no le has dicho sobre esa decisión que tomaste sin su permiso-

El miro sorprendido al rubio.

-lo sabes?-

El asintió con una sonrisa astuta.

-Len me lo dijo-

Lizerg agacho la cabeza.

-ya hasta él lo sabe….estoy perdido-

Murmuro.

-vamos no todo está perdido ve y habla con ella….por cierto dónde está?-

El volteo a buscarla donde la había dejado pero ella ya no estaba.

-si sabias que ella tiene un pésimo manejó del alcohol no la dejaste beber sola verdad?-

El solo trago grueso antes de echarse a correr.

**Anna pov**

**Estaba gritando tratando de llamar la atención de algún automovilista para que llamaran a la policía.**

**-auxilio me secuestran-**

**Grite pero mi secuestrador me jalo del brazo por fin lo vi de cerca. **

**-tu! Como te atreves a secuestrarme lo sabía tu…-**

**El rubio levanto una ceja.**

**-que…secuestro?-**

**Me volví a levantar a gritar por la ventana pero el otra vez me volvió a jalar.**

**-oye niña escucha esto no es….-**

**Las sirenas de las patrullas se escucharon **

**-lo sabía estas frito no sabes quién soy yo-**

**El rodo los ojos**

**-aparte de una niña mal educada-**

**Fruncí el ceño **

**-que gracioso, soy Anna asakura A.S.A.K.U.R.A te suena familiar-**

**El auto freno de repente ya que enfrente estaba una barricada de uniformados. **

**-salga con las manos en alto queda arrestado por secuestro-**

**Grito uno de los oficiales con un altoparlante.**

**-esto no puede ser-**

**Lo escuche murmurar sonreí tómalo como una venganza, Pensé mientras salía del auto para poner mi mejor cara de víctima.**

**Fin pov **

Esposado Marco fue metido a una patrulla Anna pensó que se había salido con la suya pero el jefe de la unidad la detuvo la analizo y luego le dijo.

-tendrá que acompañarme a la comisaria-

Fue metida a la patrulla junto a él rubio.

-oye esa no es….-

Dijo un patrullero.

-no hay forma esta se ve más gorda-

Anna rodo los ojos dio un suspiro cansado, le había salido mal todo.

-cállense claro que soy Anna Asakura-

Ellos asintieron y se fueron de ahí.

Para cuando amaneció un juez dictó sentencia; setenta y dos horas de trabajo comunitario, todo por fingir un secuestro según el juez.

Anna solo termino aceptando murmurando insultos contra el rubio que ni atención le ponía.

-Anna-

Miro al peliverde ella solo le arrogo el abrigo echo un desastre.

-no digas nada solo consígueme una aspirina-

Sobándose las sienes dijo mientras subía al auto del ingles.

-tu auto ya está en tu mansión el único inconveniente es que…horo horo vomito en el-

Anna frunció el ceño.

-ese borracho inconsciente-

Murmuro.

-si no fuera el hermano de mi mejor amiga lo despediría-

Lizerg asintió.

-pero eso no significa que se salvara de limpiarlo-

Le escribió y mando un mensaje.

-sabes el encargado Chang está muy preocupado-

Anna asintió recordó la pequeña conversación que tuvo con el mayordomo Chang.

_**Flash back **_

_**-no puedo permitir eso-**_

_**El mayordomo Chang dijo cuando escucho lo que le Anna tenía pensado hacer. **_

_**-su abuelo me encomendó que a toda costa le contratase un mayordomo-**_

_**Anna levanto una ceja.**_

_**-le dijo que no es necesario encargado Chang solo sería una molestia-**_

_**Ella no veía necesario, la contratación de alguien más que tal vez terminaría haciéndole la vida imposible, tal y como se lo hizo a Tamurasaki.**_

_**-es necesario ya me encargue de buscar a algunos candidatos los mejores recién graduados de las academias especializadas en el tema señorita no aceptare un pero solo vine a avisarle, señorita la señora Kino ya también lo sabe y lo acepta-**_

_**El salió de la oficina sin decir nada más Anna solo suspiro cansadamente.**_

_**Fin flash back **_

_-Anna-_

_Lizerg continúo a llamar a su amiga rubia. _

_-que pasa-_

_Dijo saliendo de su trance. _

_-te pregunte por que estabas en la comisaria-_

_Anna suspiro. _

_-pasaron unas cosas-_

_Lizerg dejo de mirar el frente para mirar a Anna. _

_-qué clase de cosas no me digas que tu-_

_Ella asintió. _

_-me metí en una pelea con un mesero-_

_El negó ella y su temperamento. _

_-por su culpa tengo que hacer trabajo comunitario-_

_Lizerg se detuvo en un alto. _

_-porque-_

_Anna miro hacia las luces del semáforo. _

_-lo acuse de secuestro y el juez se dio cuenta que estaba algo ebria y dedujo que mentía-_

_El peliverde dio un suspiro._

_-y lo hiciste-_

_Miro a Anna otra vez._

_-tal vez un poco…pero él tuvo la culpa-_

_Se cruzó de brazos._

_-por cierto necesito de tus dotes de detective-_

_Estaciono el auto._

_-para qué?-_

_Anna bajo del auto y dándole una última mirada al chico le dijo sus razones. _

_-para que investiguen a alguien-_

_Se dio vuelta y se fue a la mansión donde las mucamas y mayordomos le dieron una mirada por su aspecto desastroso. _

_-Anna cual es el significado de esto-_

_Boris grito mientras bajaba por las escaleras acompañado por Kanna que también reparo en su aspecto, Anna hizo un gesto de agonía mientras se tocaba la cabeza._

_-shuuuuuu Boris cierra la boca-_

_El rubio cenizo hizo un gesto ofendido._

_-que pasa prima mala noche he?-_

_Kanna se burló Anna solo la fulmino con la mirada. _

_-señorita está bien-_

_El encargado Chang apareció a su lado. _

_-estoy bien tranquilo me voy a mi habitación que nadien me moleste-_

_Refiriéndose a las molestias sobre las escaleras se fue a su habitación donde podría darse una ducha para después regresar a la oficina._

_**Janne pov **_

_**Había escuchado lo que el hombre vestido de frac oscuro le dijo al sub presidente Diethel; estaban contratando a personal justo lo que necesitaba. **_

_**Al día siguiente estaba esperando Marco se presentara en el comedor para decirle que le había encontrado un buen trabajo, pero este no se presentó qué raro pensé mientras daba los últimos toques a mi diseño. **_

_**-oye Janne-san tú me pediste la dirección del encargado Chang verdad-**_

_**La chica de cabello azul dijo mientras me entregaba un papel con la dirección.**_

_**-se puede saber para qué quieres saberlo?-**_

_**La de cabello rosa dijo. **_

_**-es para el empleo de…-**_

_**Asentí. **_

_**-es para ayudar a alguien-**_

_**Ambas asintieron. **_

_**-bueno que tengas suerte-**_

_**Fin pov **_

_Dejando un rato el puesto Janne se fue a su casa donde encontró al rubio tirado en el sofá._

_-te encuentras bien?-_

_Él se levantó cuando escucho la voz familiar._

_-Janne-sama-_

_La chica sonrió. _

_-ya no tienes de que preocuparte te he conseguido el trabajo perfecto-_

_El rubio levanto una ceja estaba dudoso si aceptar ho no pero cuando noto su expresión, supo que lo hacía por ayudar asintió tomo el papel._

_-bueno entonces yo me regreso a mi empleo buena suerte Marco-_

_Salió corriendo dejando al rubio que solo volvió a tirarse en el sofá. _

_En la mansión mirando los pocos aspirantes al puesto de mayordomo el encargado Chang dio un largo y cansado suspiro, ninguno parecía apto. _

_-encargado Chang la señorita esta por despertar de su siesta-_

_Aviso la sirvienta _

_-hay alguien más-_

_Pregunto a lo que alguien levanto una mano._

_**Anna pov **_

_**Escuchaba entre sueño un gran escándalo susurros junto a mi puerta me levante. **_

_**-hay ya tardo mucho el encargado Chang-**_

_**Se quejó alguien. **_

_**-shuuuuuu quieres despertar a la señorita? El encargado Chang dijo que cuidemos no se acerque a el salón-**_

_**Levante una ceja Salí de la habitación. **_

_**-de que hablan-**_

_**Ellas se paralizaron. **_

_**-señorita-**_

_**Empecé a caminar a la dirección del salón.**_

_**-no no puede ir hay señorita-**_

_**Intentaron detenerme ,pero yo no les hice caso fui donde los demás empleados se agolpaban en la puerta. **_

_**-hum-**_

_**Se giraron a verme. **_

_**-señorita-**_

_**Hicieron reverencia y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.**_

_**Fin pov **_

Las puertas dobles francesas se abrieron revelando a los dos hombres en frac negro el segundo causo una gran impresión en Anna que seguía sin creer lo que veía.

-tu qué haces aquí-

Dijo ella señalando al rubio.

-él es su nuevo mayordomo el mayordomo Lasso-

Dijo el encargado Chang

-QUE!-

Grito Anna indignada.

_**Y…Fin del tercer capítulo gracias por leer hasta el próximo capítulo no se olviden de comentar.**_

_**Bye XD**_


End file.
